Getting To Know Each Other
by A-list Goddess
Summary: Rocket meets the team before the Justice League induction of it's new heroes. Everyone answers some questions about themselves, but then Artemis pushes too far in asking about Robin. Involves Robin feeling angsty about his family's death.


**Just a short one shot that I thought of after I watched Usual Suspects. I thought that this is how Raquel's addition to the team would go like. Well, this is when she got acquainted with the team. The situation I really wanted to write about was for Robin. I apologize for if I don't get Rocket's character down, I'm not familiar with the character. Hope you enjoy my oneshot!**

Batman brought the team down to the Hall of Justice through the zeta tubes.

"As you all know, today we are adding five new members to the Justice League. You, our covert operations team will be gaining a new member as well. Everyone, meet Rocket." Batman said as the elevator door opened. Out walked Icon, and his sidekick Rocket.

"Hello Batman," Icon said in his deep voice to Batman. "We must go outside for the press conference. The media is beginning to arrive."

Batman walked over to Icon, and the duo exited up the elevator. Rocket was left in the room with the team, an awkward moment of silence falling over the group.

"So…" Megan broke the ice. "I'm Miss Martian," and pointing to each person in order "That's Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Zatanna. And you're obviously Rocket. Ummm… Welcome to the team?" Megan was unsure what to say.

Robin took over. "Let's all introduce ourselves in a better way. Say your Vigilante identity, your powers or abilities along with how you got them, relation to your mentor, and then your civilian identity."

"Okay, I'll start." Wally said. "As Miss M mentioned earlier, I'm Kid Flash. I have super speed, and I got my powers by replicating the same experiment that gave my uncle, The Flash, his powers. My school friends call me Wally, Wally West."

"Ha!" Artemis interjected. "What friends?"

Wally did his best to glare at her; unfortunately for Wally, his best is the equivalent of the glare from a 2 year old.

"Fine Arty, just go next." Wally said.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "I'm Artemis, the unsuperpowered Archer. My mentor is Green Arrow, and he's… My uncle. My civilian identity is Artemis Crock."

Aqualad went next. "I am Aqualad, an Atlantian with the ability to manipulate water. My mentor is Aquaman, my king. And I am known as Kaldur by my peers in Atlantis."

After Aqualad went, Superboy answered. "I'm Superboy. I have Super strength, enhanced hearing, and invulnerability. I'm… Kryptonian. The clone of Superman, but in no way is he my mentor. My name is Connor Kent."

Miss Martian followed Superboy. "I'm Miss Martian, and I have telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to shape shift. As the name says, I'm a Martian. Martian Manhunter is my uncle. On Mars, my name is M'gann M'orzz but here on Earth I'm Megan Morse."

Zatanna introduced herself. "I'm Zatanna, the sorceress meaning I use magic. My… Dad, Zatarra taught me. My civilian name is Zatanna Zatarra. Now it's your turn Rocket!"

"I'm Rocket, and I'm a regular human. But I have an inertia belt that lets me do super human stuff like absorb, store, and redirect energy in an inertia field. My mentor is Icon; I met him when I tried to rob his house in Dakota. But, I ended up convincing him to become a hero. My name's Raquel Ervin. What's your shpeil Robin?"

"Well, my hero name is Robin. I'm just a human, but I'm an awesome hacker, and a great hand to hand combatant. All at the ripe age of 13."

Wally looked amused. "Well yeah you're great at that stuff, you've been in the hero biz since you were 9."

Artemis was silent, and then said "We've given out our civilian names, and our mentor relations too. What's your story?"

"One, if I told you my civilian name, Batman would kill me. Two, I'm not telling."

"Come on Rob, at least how you know Batman. Just tell us that! Is he your dad?" Artemis replied.

"No."

"Uncle?"

"No."

"Umm… Did you start following him on patrol and he eventually let you become his side kick?"

"No."

"Rob, you're leaving me at a loss here. Uh, your cousin."

"No." Robin grit his teeth at the last one. He looked like a kid recieving "The Talk", wanting to leave the room as soon as possible because he's already gone through it before in health class, and does not want to go through it again.

Wally saw this and understood the situation.

"Artemis," Wally said. "Give it a break."

"Whatever Kid Dweeb. I'm obviously not going to get the answer from him. By the way, where is he?"

KF looked around. "I'll go find him."

XXX

Robin was in an obscure room near the back of a hall in the Hall of Justice. KF sat down beside him.

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah, fine. Artemis was just getting on my nerves."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"All of them are dead." Robin muttered.

"What Rob?" Wally asked.

"Nothing."

The room was silent.

"Let's go back to the group."

"Sure."

Robin halfheartedly smiled, and walked out of the room with KF.

**I apologize for any Artemis OOCness. I just needed someone to ask the questions. And Although I know KF would be the obnoxious choice, he knows Rob's backstory and wouldn't push.**

**Remember to review! I love reviews as much as KF loves breakfast.**


End file.
